


We're All Chemicals, Some Just React Different

by gerardway_isbae



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Chemicals, Escape, Gay, Kidnapped, M/M, Oral, Rape, Restraints, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Vibrators, Violence, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardway_isbae/pseuds/gerardway_isbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferard (Gerard Way and Frank Iero from My Chemical Romance). Some chemicals mix together to form something new. Other chemicals make explosions and dangerous things. Frank is kidnapped by a man named Gerard. He is raped and abused and wants a way out. Will he ever escape this unwanted romance. Or as Frank calls it, chemical romamce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind slapped at Franks cheeks as he rushed home. He was late and his mother was going to be furious. He had missed the bus and was trying to run the whole way home, but the distance was far. The rain soon started to pour down on the 17 year old and the sky turned a dark gray.   
"Damnit" Frank mumbled to himself as he continuted walking.  
Gerad perked his head up at the sound of the boy voice. He sat on his front pourch drinking coffee and staring at the boy. Gerard had never ignored his interest in men, but he also like women a little more. This boy was an acception. Gerard had never seen such a beautiful person before in his 22 years old this earth. It was that moment that Gerard made a decision. A very bad descision.   
He stood quickly and ran inside to grab his keys. He quickly got in the car and drove after the boy. He cleared his throat and rolled down the window as he drove up next to Frank. Frank turned to look at the older man and smiled slightly.  
"Can I help you?" The younger boy asked politly.  
"Oh, I was just wandering if your would like a ride. You know simce its cold and rainy." Gerard said awkwardly.  
"Umm... yes please" Frank said after a moment of thinking. He was already late enough as it was he didnt want to be any later.  
Frank walked around the front of the car and to the side. He pulled open the passenger seat door and climbed in. Gerard took this time to take in the boys features. Frank was short and thin. He has black hair and wore a little bit of eyeline around his brown eyes. He was perfect. Beautiful.  
"Im Gerard" The older man stated as he held out his hand.  
"Im Frank." Frank smiled and shook the mans hand.  
Frank looked at the older man. He was a decent hight. Right size with perfect teeth. His hair was a bright red color. Obviosly dyed. Frank was in fact gay and he found the older man to be quite attractive.   
"My house is 2 miles down and on the left." Frank said kindly.  
"Dont worry about that, sweetheart. I know exactly where Im going." Frank gave Gerard a puzzled look as the red haired man locked the doors.  
Frank stayed quiet and still as Gerard drove down the road. He soon made a sharp right and turned around, heading back in the direction they came from.   
"My house is the other way, Sir." Frank spoke barely loud enough for Gerard to hear.  
Gerard put his hand on Franks thigh. And gently rubbed. Frank wiggled, attempting to get Gerards hand off of him. "I know, baby, I know."


	2. Its The Start Of The End

Franks mind went into panic mode as those words slipped past Gerard's lips. He shoved Gerard's hand off his leg and grabbed the handle on the car door, yanking furiously. His mind would only let him think the worst. Gerard just smirked as he watched Franks sad attempts at getting out of the car. The small boys movements were only turning Gerard on. Gerard continued driving to his house. Faster now, for he was in a hurry to get out of sight of others. Frank noticed Gerard's worried face and figured he was scared of getting caught. He started pulling harder at the door and screaming, "Help! Someone, help me please!". But in the back of his mind, Frank knew there was no one there to help him.  
Gerard quickly pulled into his driveway and grabbed Franks forearm. Frank yelped as he was dragged from the car and shoved into the garage. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. The fall knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to stand as Gerard closed the garage door and sauntered over to the young boy. Frank scrambled to his feet as Gerard neared him.   
"W-What do you want from me" Frank stuttered quietly.  
Gerard smile at the boys weak attempt to speak. He put his hand on Franks cheek. Frank flinched in response to the sudden touch, wanting it to end as soon as it began. Gerard rubbed his thumb in circles around Franks cheeks bone.   
"Oh, Frankie. Were going to have so much fun together. Just me and you. No one will come between us. I promise." Gerard smiled lovingly towards the young boy. Franks knees gave out and he fell to the ground subbing.   
"Im only 17. P-Please just let m-me go. I don't know you or what you want, b-but please just let me go." Frank stuttered in fear.  
For a split second, Gerard felt guilty. Frank was only 17. But the guilty feelings went away as soon as it came. Gerard felt he deserved what he wants for once in his life. After his girlfriend of 3 years cheated on him then left him, he felt it was his time to get happiness. Gerard yanked Frank to his feet and towards the door leading into the house.   
"No, stop, don't do this." Frank screamed in panic.   
Getting tired of Frank struggling, Gerard picked Frank up and threw him over his shoulder. Frank cried out is despair as Gerard walked him into the house. The faint sound of a door opening was heard and Frank started sobbing. Gerard walked down the steps leading into the basement. Frank was still trying his hardest to get out of the older mans grasp, but to no avail. Gerard gave up on trying to drag Frank down the stairs and instead just gave him a push and watched the boy go tumbling down. He smiled as he watched Franks small frame hit the basement floor. It gave him delight to be in complete control on the situation.   
Frank screamed out in pain and put his hand against his rib cage. No doubt in his mind some of his ribs were broken. He struggled to sit up with the growing pain in his side. He gave up on his attempt to look up and laid down on the dirty floor of what he assumed to be the basement. His body shook with each sob and he could not keep the tears from running down his cheeks. Gerard just stood there for a while, watching Frank. It had occurred to him all the many things that could go wrong, but he knew he could figure them out. He watched as Franks breathing became more steady and the loud cries from the small boy were nothing more than muffled sighs. He figured Frank had fallen into a much needed sleep so he crept back up the stairs and out of the basement. Locking the basement door behind him, he walked into the kitchen then down the hall to his bedroom. Gerard sat on his bed and smiled to himself. He had done it. He was in control. These happy thoughts helped Gerard fall into a sleep full of dream about the days to come. All of which were about Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update. Until now I have been using my phone for AO3, but I recently got a laptop that will hopefully make things easier. Thanks for reading! Please leave comments if you have any suggestions!


End file.
